ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel Short Skits - Zero Tolerance
This Sentinel Short Skits is about the efforts of GUTS in investigating a string of murders. Characters * Main ** Daigo ** Asuka ** Rena Yamamura * Supporting ** Captain Iruma ** Deputy Captain Seichiro Kohda ** Member Masami Nakajima ** Member Jun Midorikawa ** The Narrator (speaks in Bold) * Background ** Pedestrians ** Unfortunate Victims The Scene At the middle of the night, a man walks through a park. He is bleeding really hard and before he could reach the edge of the park, he collapsed. The Man: Help... *he dies from blood loss* Aeria then appears in front of the dead man and leaves afterwards. 2 Hours Later The GUTS Japan team assembles in their main base, ready for briefing. Captain Iruma: We have another dead body found on the middle of a park. This is the 12th dead body in 3 weeks and their cause of death is the same, blood loss. Deputy Captain Kohda: While the victims died from blood loss, there are no physical injuries on their bodies. Not even a scratch. Member Nakajima: I've gone to the morgue an hour earlier. No injuries at all. It seems that something caused these abnormal injuries. Member Midorikawa: The EDL high command will give further information when something new is found. But so far, no clue. Captain Iruma: I'm sending Daigo, Asuka, and Rena to investigate this string of murders. If you find anything, contact the HQ. Daigo, Asuka, and Rena then leaves the base. At the City Park Daigo: So this is where the latest victim died. Asuka: Did he just stumbled here or what? Rena: No eyewitnesses only complicates the situation. The victim died in the middle of the night and it's now... Daigo: 1 AM with no witnesses whatsoever. We might need to go deeper. Asuka runs to a patch of grass and notices something. Asuka: Guys! Look at what I've found here! *Shows an ID card with the name 'Sid'* Rena: 'Sid'? Is this 'Sid' related to the incident? Daigo: I don't know but we better find out *pulls out his VidCom* Daigo: This is Daigo to HQ, we found an ID card with the name 'Sid' that may have a connection. Can you please check if all the victims have the same ID card? Captain Iruma: Got it, all the victims have the same ID card with the name 'Sid' written on it. Rena: So, now what Daigo? Daigo: Let's go ask for info tomorrow. Perhaps their relatives, friends, and neighbors can tell more info. Aeria watches from a distance, as usual. The Next Day 'On the very next day, DAR went around the city, looking for more info regarding the victims. ' Daigo: Excuse me, have you seen this man? Asuka: He acted strange? What does he do everyday? Rena: She went out every night? To where exactly? Daigo: I see... Alright then, thank you. Daigo, Asuka, and Rena regrouped together at the park. Asuka: The victim went at night every Saturday and died at Sunday. Rena: It's all connected, but where do they went? Daigo sees Aeria from a distance, holding a sign that reads "Warehouse - Blue" Daigo: I know where the killer is. Asuka and Rena: Eh? At Night near the Warehouse Daigo, Rena, and Asuka stands outside the warehouse. Asuka: This is Asuka to HQ, we have sights on the warehouse, can we enter now, over. Captain Iruma: Orders received, you are clear to engage any hostiles at the area. We will monitor your movements from here. Asuka: Copy that, Dynamic out. So, let's get this party started. Daigo: Alright, all follow me Daigo, Rena, and Asuka goes inside the warehouse silently. Rena: Alright all, stay silent. When you see a hostile, kill them all. Asuka: Affirmative. They then saw a pool of blood Daigo: Blood. Something bad is happening in front. The three moves forward and sees more blood Asuka: I have a bad feeling about this... Rena: So do I... The three continues to move forward until they found a blue curtain. Daigo: Alright, I'll open the curtain and you guys shoot. Get ready, in 3, 2, 1, now! Daigo opens a curtain and finds the body of a dead man sitting on a chair. Asuka: Oh god! The smell! Rena: What is this?! Daigo then sees the same ID card from before. Daigo: 'Sid' is close. Behind us! The three aims their guns in front of 'Sid', a heavily deformed human who looks more like a hedgehog than a human, holding the poorly aged SonicWB gun. Sid: You traitors! You'll all die! Sid tries to fire the SonicWB but Asuka shot his left arm, disabling him. Daigo: Give up Sid! The past is the past, there's nothing you can do to salvage that project! Sid: You traitors! I will kill you admins and you Renburr! You miserable bastard I should have killed 2 years ago! I hate you more than God! Daigo, Asuka, and Rena continuously shoots Sid with no mercy at all. Sid then collapses Sid: So-SonicWB-wir-vin! Asuka grabs a fully loaded minigun from the warehouse shelve and fires all 1,000 rounds straight through his head... It's overkill isn't it? Rena: He never knows when to give up but how does he kill all the victims again? Daigo: HQ, come in HQ! Sid is dead. Any clues on the victims death? Deputy Kohda: Nanomachines son, damned nanomachines killed them all. Asuka: I thought the nanomachines project was cancelled ages ago! Rena: Whatever he wants. he'll try anything to achieve it. All the 12 victims were testers of the SonicWB and a subject of Project Raiden. After Sid defected, he still kept the knowledge to activate those nanomachines to kill them without being seen. Daigo: Everything he's done is for the sake of revenge. What an uneducated man, may his soul rest at the bottom of the Monster Graveyard. Suddenly, a quake happens. Daigo: Quick! Everyone get out! The Coward's Last Resort When the three managed to escape, Sonic Wave EX Gomora shows up SWEXG: Shraaa! Asuka: HQ! This is member Asuka, and we have spotted Sonic Wave EX Gomora appearing from the warehouse. Captain Iruma: Copy that, DASH is sending their planes there immediately. SWEXG then charges the Sonic Oscillatory Wave and fires it to the three GUTS member. Rena: Look out! Suddenly... an Ultra appears and blocks the attack. Daigo: Another Ultra? The mysterious Ultra looks backwards into the three GUTS Member before focusing straight into SWEXG. Mysterious Ultra: Heee... SWEGX charges straight into the Ultra but the Ultra fires a beam that instantly destroys the monster. Aeria looks from a distance. Aeria: He is real. The mysterious Ultra then flies away, destroying the warehouses and creates gigantic waves that can be considered as mini-tsunamis. Final Thoughts Daigo: That Ultra is... powerful. Asuka: He's probably stronger than anything we know. Rena: What should we call him? You know that the EDL needs all registration for the Ultras. Aeria then walks pass them. Asuka: You are... Aeria: His name is Overlord. Ultra Overlord. Daigo: Wait! Why are you watching us, and what are your plans? Aeria then smiles Aeria: A man once said, "Answering a question will only lead to chaos" so, I'm certainly not interested with any of your agenda. Aeria then disappears, leaving the GUTS trio baffled. Asuka: What was that? Rena: I don't know. But it's true that we have caused enough damage in the past due to misunderstandings. We'd regret our decisions thereafter, and we'll suffer from those small mistakes afterwards. Daigo: Forget the past and all the miserable memories we had. A brighter and happier future awaits us. Trivia *This episode of SSS is mostly based on Ultraseven X *In case you don't know, 'Sid' is based on Psycosid04 and Psycosid02. *The short battle is of course, based on the incredibly short battles of Ultraseven X. *Deputy Kohda's quote, "Nanomachines son, damned nanomachines killed them all", is a parody of the many uses of the word 'nanomachines' in the video game Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Sentinel Short Skits Category:Parodies